


Of Late Night Drives

by 4_star_daydream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, rivetra, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_star_daydream/pseuds/4_star_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, it was one thing to be blown at a rest stop when the car is parked; it’s another to be blown while the car is in motion."</p><p>Levi's not the only one who can handle a stick shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Night Drives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ask-levi-rivaille on tumblr.

Petra adjusted herself in the seat for what had to have been the tenth time since their last stop. She had anticipated the slight discomfort that came with a road trip, but never realized how restless she really could be inside the less than spacious, restored 1965 Mustang. She sighed through her nose, opening an eye and peeking up at Levi.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

How he always managed to figure out when she was or wasn’t asleep without even looking was beyond her. She sighed again.

“I can’t; I’m too uncomfortable,” she spoke, opening both eyes and letting them adjust to the dark, before glancing to the illuminated lights of the dashboard. It was just past midnight. A muffled groan sounded from the back of her throat as she remembered that their estimated time to arrive wouldn’t be until mid-morning.

“You should sleep.”

“Levi, I told you I can’t. Besides, I think you’re the one that needs to take a sleeping break,” Petra looked him over, studying the circles under his eyes, though in all fairness they were marks he seemed to have all the time. “You hardly even slept for an hour the last time we stopped, and before that, God knows how long.”

Levi met her judging gaze momentarily with a slightly annoyed glare of his own, before shifting his eyes back to the road as he hunched closer to the steering wheel.

“I’m fine,” he retorted.

Petra huffed, shifting in her seat once again. She would have offered to take over driving, however it had become clear to her within the first hour of their travels that Levi had no intention of relinquishing his position as driver to her. In fact, if it had not been for Petra all but physically forcing him to pull into the rest stops along the way, he’d have driven straight through to their destination. She couldn’t help the newly found frustration settling in over her, feeling practically useless as she sat and watched what little bit of road that was lit before them pass under their car. 

She turned her head towards him again, chin resting on her shoulder as her eyes studied every inch of him, from his head down to his lap. A sort of mischievous smile curled her lips as her eyes lingered; perhaps she wasn’t as useless as she thought she was.

Petra sat her hand on his thigh, her thumb rubbing softly, slowly, against the denim of his pants. Patiently she waited as he began to relax into his driving again. The movement of her thumb slowly changed into the drumming of her fingers, a few more long moments passing before her hand began to rub his thigh.

During the course of her actions, he had thrown her a glance or two, brows weighted in a furrow from a mix of confusion and curiosity. But each time he looked, Petra’s attention was seemingly elsewhere; reading the passing signs on the highway, counting the number of few cars they passed.

With his focus on the road again, Petra angled her body towards him, her hand coming up his thigh. Levi’s eyes looked down a brief second, taking note of how her fingers were now dangerously close to the zipper of his pants.

“What are you doing?” He swallowed as her thumb ran down the line of teeth on his zipper. He could feel the beginnings of his arousal as her hand gently grasped his sheathed bulge.

“I’m making myself useful.” She squeezed him, his breath hitching as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wondered if this was something she should really be doing at the moment; while the tinted windows and cover of the night sky provided the privacy they needed, there was still the fact that he was in control of the vehicle, control he could very well lose. After all, it was one thing to be blown at a rest stop when the car is parked; it’s another to be blown while the car is in motion. But despite his thoughts, his doubts, his concern, he couldn’t deny the slight ache that came over him as her hand pulled its touch from him. 

Within seconds, he could feel her presence draw closer, the quick glance he allowed from his concentration on the road before him informing him of the new position she took, kneeling on the seat, facing him, and inching closer. Her hand back on his stiffening manhood, she continued to rub him, giving him a kiss and tugging at his bottom lip before lowering herself to his lap.

Deeming him hard enough to take action, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down. She could hear him swallow as she continued to lean closer to him, one hand pulling down the band of his boxer briefs, while the other played guide to his member, releasing it from its fabric imprisonment. Her hand stroked his exposed flesh, fingers gliding up and down every bit of his now throbbing cock.

She brought her lips to his tip, a suppressed, guttural sound catching in his mouth as he felt her wet kisses against his sensitive skin. Petra held him at the base, her forefinger and thumb rubbing against him as through rolling a coin between them. Her kisses travelled down Levi’s length, a surprise flick of the tongue or two embellishing different kisses in a pattern unknown to the raven haired man.

Petra worked her kisses back up, the tip of her tongue outlining the ridge of his head. As her lips parted, she looked up at him, meeting his gaze and taking his tip into her mouth. He took in a sharp breath, eyes darting back up as he tried hard to keep his focus on the road rather than closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Her movements were subtle but the feeling was intense; each slight bob her head took fueling the growing fire in his belly. He hissed as she took him deeper, her hand following her mouth as she moved up, then sliding back down to begin to tug and gently squeeze his sack.

“Petra-” He breathed, his own right hand coming off the steering wheel and burying itself in her hair. Her lips slid up, mouth releasing him momentarily, a chill running through his body as the stream of air from his air conditioner hit his bare, wet skin.

“Are you okay?” She asked him, Levi swallowing before giving her a nod to continue.

Petra swirled her tongue around his tip, eliciting another hiss from Levi. Her hand pumped up and down his shaft, once, twice, three times before her head followed its lead, taking him deep into her mouth. Her tongue pressed flat against him, pressing hard as though pulling as much flavor as she could from a Popsicle to quench her thirst on a hot summer day.  
Levi could feel his limit approaching, the pressure building more and more as she continued her movements.

“Petra-” he breathed again, the young woman detecting the hint desperation for his impending release in his voice. The speed of her movements increased her hand continuing stroke, squeeze, and pull at him as her lips continued to glide of his throbbing, stiff member.

Levi took in another sharp breath, the air hitching in his throat as his climax finally arrived.

“Ffff-fuck-” Was all he could manage, Petra holding her place as he rode out his orgasm, catching the spurts his hot seed in her mouth. His chest heaved, a loud, content sigh sounding from Levi as his hand unclenched its tangled grip of her hair, softly stroking her ginger locks.  
She slowly pulled her lips from his cock, swallowing his load before giving him a few more cleaning licks and kisses as he began to soften. She sat up, Levi pulling his hand from her hair, and she began to tuck him away once again. Petra met him again with a quick kiss, Levi tasting the remnants of his cum on her lips. She pulled back, settling into her seat just in time for Levi to catch sight of a one mile marker sign signaling the last rest stop for the next thirty miles. Flicking on his right turn signal, he switched lanes, following along as it slowly turned into an exit for the rest stop.

A smirk came to Petra’s lips, a knowing glance directed towards her now tiring fiancé. As he pulled to a stop, he turned the engine off, taking the key out of the ignition and handing it off to her along with his wallet.

“Piss, shit, get some coffee; do whatever you have to do to drive for the next few hours.” He pecked her on the cheek.

“Yes sir!” She exclaimed, a light giggle following behind her as left the car.

Levi sighed, opening his door and rounding the car to take her seat. He pulled the lever on the side of the seat, pushing his chair back flat against the backseat. He pursed his lips, looking at the driver’s seat, a light hum sounding from the back of his throat as he began to ponder Petra’s own capabilities of handling driving and pleasure. He turned to his side, a smirk coming to his lips as he closed his eyes.


End file.
